Conventionally, the base or body of an indicating light unit, or more generally the fastening of any lighting or indicating unit, on the bodywork of a vehicle, can be carried out using threaded fasteners which are connected to the base and which pass through holes formed in the bodywork, with nuts being engaged on these threaded fasteners to secure them. Such an arrangement is described in French patent specification FR 2 598 201A.
The component which comprises the fastener, in the form of an elongate threaded shank, is generally secured to the base of the unit by moulding of the base on a portion of the fastening member which is distinct from the threaded shank itself, and this can have disadvantages in terms of selling cost.
In addition, the positioning of the nut on the free end of the threaded shank, in order to secure it, has to be done by hand, which imposes a considerable limitation on automation of the operations of fitting indicating units or headlamps.